Stories Within Songs
by Twisted Humoured Hobbit
Summary: These are all one shot stories. The plots are based on songs and all stories involve different characters that are in the Harry Potter series.


_The Boys are Back in Town_

_Guess who just got back today_

_The wild eyed boys that had been away_

_Haven't changed, haven't much to say _

_But man, I still think them cats are crazy_

It was just after dinner at number twelve Grimmauld Place, when a great burst of green flames shot out an old but magnificent wizard from the old fireplace in the kitchen. A younger wizard, in his early thirties, jumped over the counter to stand beside the old wizard to help him remain steady.

"Ahh, I see you have arrived unharmed after your little escape from Hogwarts." The old wizard said to the younger.

"Yep, thanks to the instructions you gave to ms. Granger, Professor Dumbledore." The young wizard said while sitting down at the table with the Professor.

"And how has Mr. Black behaved Mrs. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked the short red haired witch that was putting some dishes away.

"Oh, he hasn't changed much since the original Order, and he still has that crazy look in his eye." Mrs. Weasley, stated and she walked out the kitchen to go see what trouble her own kids were up to.

_They were asking if you were around_

_How you was, where you could be found_

_Told them you were living downtown _

_Driving all the old men crazy_

"So how's our old Remus doing, I know he had to leave the school after what happened." Sirius asked has he sat back down after getting a couple Butter Beers for the two aged wizards.

"He is very disappointed in forgetting his potion and in leaving a job he very much enjoyed." Dumbledore replied.

"Old Moony loved that subject, Defence Against the Dark Arts. He was also able to keep an eye on Prongs son. Where's he living now? He needs to keep a low profile."

"Remus is living somewhere near his parent's house. But he is relocating soon."

"Good, I bet he was driving his old man crazy living around there. Where is he moving to, then?"

Dumbledore smiled his mysterious smile and said, "Here."

_The boys are back in town, the boys are back in town_

_The boys are back in towwwwwwwwn, the boys are back in town_

_The boys are back in town, the boys are back in town, the boys are back in town, the boys are back in town_

A couple days after this conversation, there was a loud knocking at the front door which set of the portrait of Sirius mother screaming profanities at everyone.

Sirius could be heard yelling over his mother, "Why can't these people get it through their thick heads that I DON'T want them knocking on the door like a muggle. Can't they just use floo?"

He opened the door to find a tall and thin man who looked older than he really was with graying dark blonde hair and gray eyes; and a most surprised and bemused look on his face.

"REMUS" Sirius yelled as he pulled the man inside giving him a great bear hug.

"Sirius," Remus said back giving his old friend a hug back."I see you made it back with no troubles."

"Almost the same could be said for you," Sirius noted Remus torn and dirty clothes. "Here go up stairs, take a shower and change into some of my 'clean' clothes. Then, we'll catch up over some of Molly's delicious food."

"Thanks Padfoot, it was a long journey here," Remus said as he went upstairs.

_You know that chick who used to dance a lot_

_Every night she'd be on the floor shaking what she got_

_Man, when I tell you she was cool, she was red hot_

_I mean she was steaming_

_And that time over at Johnny's place_

_Well this chick got up and slapped Johnny's face_

_Man, we just fell about the place_

_If that chick don't want to know, forget her_

_The boys are back in town_

When both men had finished eating, they left the others and went into the living room to talk.

"Man, it feels almost like the old times, Moony," Sirius said as he fell onto the couch and stretched out, "So, what have you been up too after the war?"

"A few odd jobs, now and then" Remus said, "It's hard finding any work as a werewolf."

"Yeah, wouldn't be able to do any night shifts then, Moony?"

"Yes, but I was on the outside, Padfoot, it must be hard on you in Azkaban. Stuck with those dementors. Would have driven me crazy."

"I just thought of the good times, while in there," Sirius said, "Remember that time in our fifth year, when we won the quidditch cup?"

"Of course"

"I thought of then, when Lily was on the dance floor, and James went to dance with her. She got so bloody furious and she hit him right across the face. He had a red mark on his face for a week."

"You fell off the back of the couch laughing. And spilt your fire whisky on Peter. Those were the good old times."

"You said it, Moony." Sirius said, his eyes closed, remembering the scene, with a peaceful look on his face.

_Friday night they'll be dressed to kill_

_Over at Dino's bar & grill_

_Drink will flow and blood will spill_

_And if the boys want to fight, you better let 'em_

_That jukebox in the corner blasting out my favourite song_

_The nights are getting warmer and it won't be long_

_Won't be long 'till the summer comes_

_Now that the boys are here again_

"Remember after we left Hogwarts, all the parties?" Remus asked as he sipped on his butter beer.

"But of course old moony," Sirius replied, "When we were all togther, with the girls. Every Friday, work or no work, down at old Seamus pub in Diagon Alley. All the fights with old Slytherins from school. Good Times."

"There was always good music in there. Great to dance especially with a good dancer." Remus said hinting at an old love affair of his.

Sirius drank some of his Butter Beer and said, "Well, as soon as my name is cleared, the good times at Seamus will return, and we'll party with the new order once Voldemort's gone."

"Too, late," Remus replied, "Seamus shut down his pub and went into retirement a few years after you were sent to Azkaban."

"Oh, too bad" Sirius said disappointed, "Well, we'll party here then, and we'll let the whole world know that summer has begun because Voldemort will be defeated and my name will be cleared, and maybe werewolves will be accepted."

"Hopefully, and I doubt on the werewolf thing." Remus smirked at Sirius comment.

"Now that I'm out of Azkaban I can finally say 'I solemnly swear that I am up too no good'" Sirius smirked and took a drink of his Butter Beer. Both men stared at each other with a mischievous look in their eyes.

"And people will say," Remus started

"The boys are back in town." Both said clinking their bottles together and downing the rest.

_The Boys are back in town._


End file.
